


The not so secret love for his brother

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen, Protective Damon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Despite all of his threats Damon would do anything for his little brother, don't let his words fool you.





	The not so secret love for his brother

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about half an hour and i do plan on writing more soon.

"Hello brother" The voice purred into the darkness. Stefan knew this meant he was safe, no matter how much the man behind the voice claimed he was going to make his life a misery.

Stefan Salvatore's eye's fluttered open and he found himself face to face, gazing deeply into the blue eyes of one Damon Salvatore, his older brother.

"Damon" Stefan mumbled confused as to why his brother was in his room on this particular Saturday morning, this early at least.

"Stef, dai il piccolo fratello" Damon said slipping into their second language. He gently pushed his brothers light brown hair away from his face. Stefan groaned, but still leaned into the touch, his body actively seeking out the comfort that his brother was willing to provide. Damon chuckled as he shoved at his brother, so he could sit beside him, Stefan immediately shifted and curled around his brothers body.

"Cosa c'è che non va, mio fratellino?" Damon asked slightly concerned for his younger brother.

"Mi dispiace, non è niente, non preoccuparti" Stefan answered not wanting to cause his brother any worry, he did that often enough anyways and in truth he didn't really know what had spooked him at this point, they had been through so much during both their human life and their lives as vampires. 

The younger of the brothers was indeed lighter than the other, his hair was a lighter shade of brown, his complexion slightly fairer, his forest green eyes complimented his brothers icy blue ones. He was lighter in all but vampiric nature, despite now drinking the blood of animals instead of humans, he was the first of the two to turn off his humanity and became a ripper.

Damon would constantly worry about his younger sibling, always. Stefan has been and will eternally be one of the most important people to him. His little brother, the one thing- person he could never leave, never turn off his emotions for, he wouldn't allow it. Stefan was too important. 

 

"parlami fratellino" Damon calmly demanded, knowing that when Stefan got like this, when he clung to him it meant something was wrong, whatever was plaguing Stefan was important, they claimed they hated each other, if only their friends could see them now.

**Author's Note:**

> dai il piccolo fratello- come on little brother (apologies if my Italian is bad it is not a language i know yet, but i would like to)  
> Cosa c'è che non va, mio fratellino - what's wrong, my baby brother  
> Mi dispiace, non è niente, non preoccuparti- i'm sorry it's nothing, don't worry  
> parlami fratellino - talk to me baby brother


End file.
